Lunar Empire
A sprawling Empire ruled by the Immortal Red Emperor. Description *The Empire is divided into three portions: :*The Heartlands centered upon Dara Happa :*The Western Reaches, the remnants of Carmania :*The Lunar Provinces *The Empire currently controls extensive territories in Sartar, Heortland and the Zola Fel Valley *Also known as the Evil Empire *Early in its history, it was known by the Carmanian Empire as the New Moon heretics Culture *The Empire contains several diverse cultures. *Uniting the cultures is the Lunar Way which claims to be part of each and every society in Glorantha *The subjects of the Empire live according to their own mores; relying on the Lunars to deal with other cultures and the Empire. *The cultural breakdown of the Empire is: :*1,931,000 Dara Happans :* 180,000 DaraNi :* 300,000 Darsenites :* 40,000 Hungry Sable :* 500,000 Lunars :* 850,000 Manimati :* 720,000 Tarshites :* 360,000 Orayans :* 100,000 Odaylans :* 500,000 Pelandans :* 660,000 Provincials :* 150,000 Rist? :* 400,000 Rinliddi Government *At the head of the Empire is the Red Emperor, the Son of the Red Goddess. *The core of the Empire is the Lunar Heartlands. These are divided into nine satrapies. :*The satrapies are run by families rather than individual appointees. :*Their duties extend to collecting taxes, keeping the peace and enforcing imperial decrees. :*The satrapies often change rulers due to intense magical battles ironically called Dart Competitions *The remains of the Carmanian Empire are known as the Western Reaches :*These territories are governed by the Governor of the Western Reaches who receives the fealty of the native Carmanian satraps. *The Lunar Provinces, the southern territories of the Empire are overseen by the Provincial Overseer :*The territories are divided into five native kingdoms each with Lunar Kings. :*The lunar army also occupies extensive territory in Dragon Pass, Prax and Heortland; these lands are run by the General of the Provincial Army Military *The Imperial Lunar Army is divided among several corps. :*The Heartland Corps :*The Provincial Army :*The Cavalry Corps :*The Sisters Army :*The Lunar College of Magic *In addition each Satrap maintains armed forces of their own as do important nobles. *The troops of the Empire are a mixture of hoplites, peltasts and cavalry. *In addition, the College of Magic has regiments of magicians. Religion *The Lunar Way is the state creed of the Empire. *Being based on inclusion and tolerance, it coexists peacefully alongside the native faiths. *The sole exception to Lunar tolerance is Orlanth; his worship is forbidden. History Modern Age *The Empire began with the birth of the Red Goddess in 1220 ST *The Goddess controlled Rinliddi *With the help of Dara Happa, they fought the Carmanian Empire and destroyed at the Battle of the Four Arrows of Light *When the goddess rose, the Empire controlled the eastern portions and had a close alliance with a restored Dara Happa. *The Empire seems to have been divided into seven provinces: First Blessed, Velthil, Esvulthil, Vonlath, Henjarl, Saird and Darjiin *However many of those provinces were allies at best. *The remains of the Carmanian Empire were subjugated in the Blood Kings War. *War broke out between Dara Happa and the Lunar Empire; the result of which was Dara Happan independence was crushed. *The barbarians of southern Peloria was brought under lunar control due to the efforts of Hwarin Dalthippa. *The empire was dismembered by the Seleran Wars; the Lunar Way only continued due to the survival of Sylila and the Western Reaches. *Although the Empire was restored due to the efforts of HonEel, its nature was subtly changed. *HonEel also enlarged the empire by adding Tarsh and Oraya. *When Tarsh revolted, the southern territories were reorganized as the Lunar Provinces. *Currently the Empire has conquered Sartar, Prax and Heortland Sources *Guide to Glorantha *King of Sartar Category:Lunar Empire